


Lokki

by quicksilversquared



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, cats are trouble, kittens are even more trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilversquared/pseuds/quicksilversquared
Summary: Kittens normally get into at least some trouble, it’s just to be expected. But Adrien and Marinette’s kitten Lokki seems to be especially talented at causing trouble and getting into things that she shouldn’t. Sometimes it’s amusing, and other times....Well, other times it’s just a pain.





	Lokki

Two months after Adrien and Marinette adopted a kitten they found in a nearby alleyway, it suddenly became _much_ more adventurous. It became a struggle to keep the curious kitten out of rooms where she shouldn't be. She ended up in Marinette's design room more than a few times, even though they kept the door tightly shut at all times, and at least four times a week the kitten forced its way into the bathroom while either Adrien or Marinette was in it.

"Lokki, how did you get _in_ here?" Marinette cried as soon as she stepped out of the shower and found the ginger kitten nestled in the pile of towels on the counter.

Adrien poked his head in the now-open door, which Marinette was _positive_ that she had closed before getting in the shower. His eyes (after lingering briefly on his towel-clad girlfriend) immediately landed on the cat. "I was wondering where she went! How did you get past the door, silly kitten?" He stepped into bathroom and scooped Lokki up. "I swear, we need to get a camera on her or something to see what she's doing. She never does it when we're watching."

"I'd ask Tikki or Plagg, but they swear that she tries to eat them whenever she sees them. Hopefully she grows out of that." Marinette shifted her towel to hold it up with one hand and reached out to run a hand over Lokki's back. Her voice took on a cooing quality. "Hmm, silly kitty? You'll stop trying to eat tiny gods whenever you see them, right?"

Lokki let out a long, plaintive _mew_ , squirming in Adrien's arms. They both laughed.

"I think that's a no," Adrien said, stepping out of the bathroom and crouching to let Lokki down onto the floor. "But probably not for long if Plagg has his way. I overheard him muttering something about making armor out of tin cans."

Marinette laughed at that. "Good luck to him, then." She paused, then gave Adrien a _look_. "Uh, kitty? I still need to get dressed."

Adrien glanced over at her. "Oh, yeah, you do. What are you wearing today? The red dress?"

Marinette gave him a _look_. "Yes, but _kitty_ , I need to get dressed."

"Oh! Right, right, of course."

 

* * *

 

 

Plagg and Lokki had been having a staring contest for the last five minutes. Plagg had holed himself up on top of the fridge, and Lokki had been alternating between staring at the kwami and trying to figure out how to get up to where Plagg was. Normally Plagg would have moved elsewhere by now- the top of the fridge was a bit dusty, and the tablet that he had gotten for Christmas was in Adrien and Marinette's bedroom- but it was actually quite amusing to watch Lokki as she tried (and failed) to get up on top of the fridge. Her _meows_ had been getting progressively more frustrated, and Plagg was actually quite impressed that Marinette hadn't come out to investigate yet. She had been working in her design room all morning, but maybe she had headphones on so she couldn't hear Lokki's frustrated cries.

"Ha, you can't reach me," Plagg sing-songed, glad that Tikki had tagged along with Adrien to his classroom. There was no way she would have let him keep taunting the cat so for so long. "You can't get up- ahhh!"

With a particularly loud _meow_ , Lokki had launched herself up onto the kitchen counter. She paused for a moment there, eying the much shorter jump from the counter to the top of the fridge, and then with a flick of her tail she launched herself up. A paw shot out a soon as she landed to swipe at Plagg, but he immediately shot backwards out of reach. Another swipe and Plagg phased into the cabinet above the fridge, cackling gleefully at the meow of frustration that immediately followed. His and Tikki's ability to just phase through solid objects was a constant source of frustration for Lokki, and the cat would no doubt spend forever trying to figure out how to get into the cupboard-

The sound of tiny kitten claws digging into the wood at the bottom of the cupboard sounded, and seconds later the door swung open. Lokki rolled back up from her back onto her paws and stepped into the cupboard, eyes searching the area for Plagg.

With a squeak that Plagg would deny ever coming out of his mouth, he shot out of the cupboard and into the air in the middle of the kitchen. Before Lokki could turn around and try to snag him out of thin air (Plagg hadn't forgotten the way Adrien had done exactly that within fifteen minutes of meeting Plagg, launching himself off of his rock climbing wall; Lokki was more Adrien's cat than Marinette's, and Plagg wasn't going to risk her doing exactly the same thing), Plagg was zipping through the air, around the corner, through the hallway, and into the closed bedroom.

He would be safe there.

(Six minutes and forty-three seconds later, Lokki pried the bedroom door open and sent Plagg screaming into Marinette's sewing room.)

 

* * *

 

 

Now that she had settled in, it was obvious that Lokki was a _very_ curious and determined cat. She could open doors and cupboards alike, which meant if Lokki wanted to get into something, she _would_ get into it. Even a wedge shoved under the door to keep it closed was no match for the kitten's pushy paws.

(It was, however, a match for both Adrien and Marinette. On the nights where Lokki decided not to break into their room, both of them found themselves walking into the door and then fighting with the wedge for several minutes so that they could get out.)

"She's raiding the cupboard again," Plagg reported boredly, floating through the door into Marinette' sewing room. He plopped down onto her shoulder. "And getting into the food. She's fat enough already without her sneaking extras."

Marinette groaned, took her foot off of the pedal of the sewing machine, and ran into the kitchen to fish Lokki out of the cupboard before she could get into the plastic food bins that her cat food was stored in.

"You have an entire _forest_ of cat trees to play on, you little menace," Marinette scolded with no real venom as she deposited Lokki on the couch. "Stay out of the cupboards."

Lokki let out a loud _mrrow_ and burrowed under a cushion. Plagg floated off of Marinette's shoulder and onto a bookshelf to watch the cat play with a (fake) feather-and-bell on a bungee cord as Marinette returned to her sewing. Not ten minutes later, she was interrupted again.

"The cat is in the fridge."

Marinette groaned and quickly pinned a few things before darting out of her room and to the kitchen. "How did she manage that? The fridge door is heavy, and it's hard to pull open normally!"

"She pushed with her paws, just like she does with every other door." Plagg looked somewhat amused, and Marinette had to wonder if Lokki perhaps had a bit of help. It really wouldn't surprise her. Despite how much Plagg complained about the kitten, it was obvious that her escapades amused him. "And then she hopped in, and then the door closed on her."

_Aha._ That would explain the somewhat muffled yowling.

As soon as Marinette pulled the fridge door open, one _very_ disgruntled Lokki hopped out, trailing orange juice as she went. A quick glance into the fridge told Marinette that their cat had knocked over their half-full pitcher of orange juice, spilling it all over the fridge and herself. Already there was a large puddle on the floor under the fridge that she would have to wipe up before Lokki could track it everywhere-

"You _do_ know that the cat is getting away, right?"

Marinette squealed and tore after her cat.

 

* * *

 

 

Two months and seven assorted child-proof latches on the cabinets and fridge later, the number of Lokki-related incidents had decreased drastically. While the kitten spent _hours_ scratching at the bottoms of cabinet doors (they were going to have a _really_ hard time getting all of their deposit back when they finally ended up moving), she couldn't get in. Almost six times per week, either Adrien or Marinette wandered into the kitchen to find Lokki there, trying to force either a cabinet door or the fridge door open.

(Lokki was nothing if not persistent.)

Now that all obvious ways that Lokki could get in trouble were kitten-proofed, Adrien and Marinette were more comfortable leaving her alone at home for more than a few minutes at a time. The kitten-proofing had also meant blocking off all crevices between shelving units and the wall with foam so Lokki couldn't walk in and be unable to back out, and so she couldn't accidentally fall off a shelf and get stuck behind it.

(It had taken an entire exhausting weekend of Adrien, Marinette, Tikki, _and_ Plagg all combing the apartment in search of places where Lokki would get in trouble.)

And their kitty-proofing had come just in time, because Marinette had paired up with a few friends from design school with similar aesthetic tastes and started a boutique. While she _could_ technically still work from home once things were set up at the boutique, she _much_ preferred being able to get out of the apartment. While the kwamis stayed back in the apartment more often than not, they wouldn't be able to help Lokki if she somehow got in trouble. Granted, the stretch of time between Marinette started working on the boutique and when Adrien's school year ended wasn't very long- only a week or so- but still. If Lokki got stuck, it wouldn't be very fun for her if she had to wait for several hours before getting out.

But there was no possible way for her to get stuck now, of that Adrien and Marinette were certain.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days before Adrien's school let out for spring break, he got a phone call right before his lecture before lunch started. He pulled out his phone, hoping that it wasn't Chloe calling to complain about something or other, because once she got started she _never. stopped. talking._ even if Adrien had somewhere he needed to be. He once hung up on her since he needed to start his class, and Chloe hadn't let him hear the end of it for _months_.

It wasn't Chloe. It was his and Marinette's home phone number.

Adrien frowned. That didn't seem right. Marinette was at her boutique with her coworkers, trying to get the place set up so that the front half would be a store area and the back would be for designing and sewing. She hadn't been planning on going home for lunch at all and at any rate, it was too early for Marinette to even be considering eating.

Curious, Adrien accepted the call.

"The cat is in the trash," Plagg informed him the second Adrien answered. "And now she's banging around making a mess."

...that was not what Adrien had been expecting.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Plagg demanded when Adrien didn't say anything. "I can't help, obviously. Tikki and I tried pushing the flap open, but it's too stiff."

"The _fla_... wait, _which_ trash did Lokki get into?" Adrien demanded, still trying to figure out what Plagg was talking about. The trash cans in both their bedroom and the bathroom would be easy enough for Lokki to get into, but she would be able to hop out just as easily- and besides, there would be nothing in there to interest Lokki. Marinette's taller trash-slash-scraps basket would be harder for Lokki to climb into, since it was taller, but that wouldn't explain the flap that Plagg was talking about. The only possibility left was-

"The kitchen one," Plagg reported, just as Adrien came to that conclusion on his own and let out a long groan. Their kitchen trash (and the recycling) was stored in upright containers with flaps on them to try to contain the smell. The flap pushed in, not out, which meant that Lokki was very much trapped.

And Adrien's students were already filtering into the classroom.

"I can't come rescue her now," Adrien told Plagg, lowering his voice so his students couldn't listen in as easily. Marinette had come in once to bring him a pile of tests that he had graded and entered but forgotten to bring along to return, and his students had been _thrilled_ to see the two of them interact. They had then decided to become _far_ too invested in Adrien's relationship, which meant that they would try to listen to any phone conversations that he had in hopes of hearing him talking to his girlfriend.

It was both kind of cute and _very_ annoying at the same time, mostly because it meant that he couldn't use any of his pet names for Marinette when he was talking to her on the phone while at school.

"But she's _complaining_."

"I have class right now. Did you call Mari?"

Plagg scoffed. "Of course I did. What, did you think that I had just _forgotten_ that you would be teaching? But she and her coworkers had to drive to this warehouse outside of the city to pick up something for the front of their shop and they wouldn't be back until four."

Adrien sighed. _Of all the days for Marinette to be out of the city..._ "Okay, I'll come over lunch break and get Lokki out. How loud is she being?" He couldn't hear any caterwauling coming over the phone, which was a good sign, but Plagg could have persuaded Tikki to hold Lokki's mouth shut while he phoned. Even just meowing, Lokki could be very, _very_ loud.

"Mostly just meowing. A lot."

"Hopefully she doesn't get louder." There was an unspoken _don't let her yowl_. Hopefully Plagg understood. "I have to go now, okay?"

"Right, right, of course," Plagg drawled. "I'll try to keep the little menace calm. Have fun teaching."

_Click_.

"Who was that, Mr. Agreste?" one of his students asked curiously. "Who's Lokki?"

Adrien sighed, resigned to his students' curiosity. "That was my, ah, neighbor calling. It sounds like my cat has somehow gotten herself stuck in something. Again. And she's making a lot of noise, that's how our neighbor knows she's stuck."

The entire class immediately perked up.

"You have a cat?"

"What does she look like?"

"Do you have pictures? Can we see them?"

"How old is she?"

"If we brought in cat toys, could you take videos of her playing with them?"

"What breed is she?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Adrien said with a laugh, holding up his hands. "Yes, I have a cat. She's kind of a light orange color. Yes, I have pictures, but not on me and _anyway_ , we have class to do. She's under a year for sure, but we don't know her birthday or what breed she is because we found her in an alley. And _no_ , please don't bring in any toys. She already has enough."

" _Awwwww-"_

"And now, we'll start today's lesson," Adrien announced loudly over their complaints. When the grumbling didn't abate any, his sighed and added, "And, if you are _really_ good today, I _might_ consider bringing in a short video for tomorrow."

The classroom fell silent.

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, so that's all for today's lesson," Adrien announced seven minutes before the bell rang. He glanced over at the clock again, knowing full well that the headmaster wouldn't be happy with him for releasing his class early, but it was almost break anyway and really, surely the headmaster would understand him not wanting to leave his cat stuck an extra seven minutes when Adrien _could_ have rescued him earlier. "And just because I _really_ need to go get my cat unstuck from wherever she's gotten stuck now, I'm gonna let you go early today."

It was quite impressive how fast his class packed up and was out the door.

"Did we earn a cat video?" one of the last students out asked, pausing by the door.

"Yes, yes, I'll try to remember to take a short video tonight," Adrien promised, shoving a few things into his bag to take home. He couldn't just leave his half-written test at school if he was going to be gone. His student let out a shout of joy and Adrien couldn't help but smile as he gathered up his keys, even through his worry. Had Plagg and Tikki been successful in keeping Lokki quiet? They had had problems with their neighbor complaining about their loud cat before, and the last thing that they wanted to happen was get kicked out because of the complaints.

With the last of his students out, Adrien locked his classroom and then beelined for the exit closest to his car. It didn't take long for him to get back to the apartment- he and Marinette had _really_ found the perfect spot- and then he was dashing up the stairs, hoping that Mr. Irritated Neighbor isn't home for once and won't run into him in the hallway, because then he'll just complain to the landlady about irresponsible kids pretending to be adults and coming home and slacking off in the middle of the day, like he had every time he happened to run into Marinette during the workweek. Adrien arrived at his door without incident, and then he was unlocking the door and rushing in.

"Rrr-ow!"

"Coming, Lokki," Adrien called, holding back a sigh. He raised an eyebrow at Plagg and Tikki as they zipped around a corner. "She hasn't been any louder than that, has she?"

"The neighbor banged on the wall once," Tikki reported. "But Lokki hasn't been doing anything but meowing."

Adrien groaned.

_"_ Rrrr-ow! _"_

" _Patience,_ Lokki!" Adrien scolded half-heartedly. He kicked off his shoes and hurried into the kitchen, where he could hear scratching on the side of the trash container. He pushed open the flap and a second later, Lokki stuck her head out and let out another loud complaint.

"You're the one who got yourself into this mess," Adrien reminded her as she pulled herself the rest of the way out and dropped to the floor. "So don't go compl- oh, you _smell!_ "

He really shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Lokki had just spent an hour in the trash.

"I do not have _time_ to deal with this," Adrien groaned. He was behind correcting tests, for goodness' sake, and then he had to enter scores into the computer, and finish making lesson plans for the few days left before break. He had also been planning on updating his teacher page, since he hadn't since the start of the semester, _and_ he had to respond to the parents of several of the kids he gave piano lessons to, since most of them wanted to up the frequency of their lessons over the break. " _Ugh,_ I have _so_ much to do without dealing with a smelly cat, but I'm _not_ going to let you wander around the house smelling like that!"

"I think she has Camembert in her fur," Tikki reported as Lokki trotted past her towards the couch. Adrien yelped and lunged to grab the cat and, holding her away from his shirt, made a dash for the bathroom. Lokki started squirming as soon as he turned the water on, but Adrien kicked the door shut so she couldn't escape. While the tub filled, he pulled the kitty shampoo out of the cabinet, struggling to hold on to Lokki as he did.

(Tikki had been right- there _was_ Camembert in Lokki's fur. _Gross_.)

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tikki asked, phasing through the door and watching as Adrien tested the water's temperature. "You said that you had to send some emails, right?"

"I need to schedule a bunch of piano lessons over break," Adrien confirmed, turning the water off and plopping Lokki in. She looked like she wanted to hop right back out, but then Tikki helpfully dropped a little rubber duck into the water and Lokki's attention was immediately diverted to it. She batted it around, chasing it around the tub just like she would with her mouse toys.

"You write down all the times the parents suggested and then make sure they don't conflict at all before answering, right?" Both kwami had seen Adrien set up the classes a million times before. "Have you done that yet? I could do that."

"I've already done that part," Adrien told her absently, reaching for the cat shampoo and squeezing a bit out. "I've figured out the appointment times, I just need to email everyone back before they decide to go elsewhere for their lessons."

"I could do that!"

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle at Tikki's enthusiasm. Still, the offer was _very_ tempting. He didn't have a _ton_ of piano students since he was busy during most of the school year, but still, the emails would take time. "Okay. I don't have the schedule I came up with with me right now, since I _had_ been planning to get it done over lunch at school, but maybe you can do it this evening."

"Okay!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Hopefully this will keep Lokki out for now," Adrien said as he taped the ads from the day's newspaper over the flap on the trash can. It was possible that they would need something a little more sturdy for keeping Lokki out in the long-term, since she and her claws (and teeth) could probably shred straight through the paper given a whole day, but Adrien didn't have the time to find anything better. "But could you two keep an eye on her, just in case? I _really_ don't have the time to give Lokki another bath today."

"We'll keep her away," Tikki promised. "Don't worry. But you should go. Didn't you say that you had papers to print off before your afternoon classes started? Have you done that yet?"

Adrien yelped and dashed out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Thankfully there wasn't a _crazy_ long line at the staff copy machine, so even as late as Adrien started, he was only a couple minutes late getting back to his classroom.

"Sorry, sorry, I had to go home and rescue my cat," Adrien said as he wove through the waiting students. "A neighbor heard her making a lot of noise, and I got home to find that she had gotten stuck in our trash can."

His entire class was immediately curious, and Adrien found himself bombarded with the same questions he had answered earlier. He tried to answer as best as he could as they filed past him into the classroom and to their seats.

"...and, if everyone behaves during class, I'll bring in a short video of Lokki tomorrow," Adrien finished, figuring that since it had worked so well with his class earlier, he might as well use the same promise with his other classes.

The rest of the day flew by, and then Adrien was packing up as soon as his last class got out so that he could beeline right back home. He hadn't gotten any more calls from the kwamis, which either meant that everything was fine... or that the kwamis were being run ragged keeping Lokki out of trouble. His students had all been on their best behavior, all tempted by the promise of a cat video, and for what was possibly the first time ever, all of his lessons had finished _early_.

(He hadn't let them all out early, though. The classes after lunch got an introduction to their next lesson so that they could dive right in the next day.)

With how well the rest of the day had gone, Adrien was relaxed as he drove home and trotted up the stairs. That was gone as soon as he stepped into the apartment.

"Watch out, Lokki's headed for you!" was the first thing Adrien heard when he opened the door. Seconds later, an orange-and-white bullet shot towards Adrien's feet, meowing loudly. He had to drop to his knees quickly to catch the cat before she shot out the door. Once she was safely secured under her arm, Adrien stood up and closed the door. Tikki and Plagg floated around the corner, looking exhausted.

"You need something better than newspaper," Plagg informed Adrien as he collapsed on the dining room table. "She shredded it in minutes and then tried to go straight back in. And then Tikki hid in there and tried scaring her away, so then she tried going into the recycling can instead and _I_ had to try to scare her away, and then we tried luring her away from the kitchen, and then we had to play with her _all. afternoon_. to keep her out of there. Do you know how long you were gone? Because _I_ don't, I lost track of time after the first hour!"

"I'll try something different tomorrow, I promise," Adrien said, setting Lokki down. The cat dashed off again, her energy somehow still through the roof despite Plagg's insistence that they had been playing with her all afternoon. "But right now, I have stuff to get done. I can sit at the dining room table and keep an eye on the trash can while you two rest."

"I'm doing your piano emails, remember?" Tikki piped up. She looked just as exhausted as Plagg did, with her antennae drooping and flying slower than usual, but clearly she wasn't about to be deterred at all from her earlier promise of lending a helping hand.

"You sure you still have enough energy to do that?"

"Well... _maybe_ I should have a cookie first," Tikki decided as she landed on the table. "And then I can do the emails!"

Once Tikki got her cookie (and Plagg got his cheese), they settled in to work. Adrien had only just started in on the last half of the tests that he had to correct when Lokki came back from wandering around the bedroom and trotted right into the kitchen. Adrien spared her a glance, then continued on with his correcting. Quite a few of his students seemed to be struggling with the same topic, which meant that he had to make a note to return to it _before_ they started working on concepts that built off of that particular one.

There was a _thud_ from the kitchen as Lokki jumped onto something, but used to Lokki jumping all over things, Adrien ignored it. It wasn't until Plagg let out a loud groan that Adrien looked up and saw Lokki's rear sticking out from the trash can, partially hidden by the shreds of newspaper still taped on. He jumped to his feet right away and hurried over to pull Lokki out before she could drop all the way in.

"Didn't you learn anything from before, Lokki?" Adrien demanded as he lugged the protesting kitten into the living room. "Going into the garbage isn't fun for _anyone_ and _yes_ , that includes you. Now stay there, I need to get some work done."

Much to absolutely no one's surprise, Lokki didn't stay out in the living room. Adrien found himself being interrupted every fifteen minutes as Lokki clambered up onto the top of the trash container and tried to push her way in. He bought himself a bit more time by placing a chair so that the back would block the flap, and then Lokki spent fifteen minutes slowly shoving the chair away from the trash before bouncing up to make another attempt at getting in.

Adrien groaned, got up, retrieved the cat, dumped her back in the living room, and then wedged _two_ chairs in front of the flap.

"That's not going to be at all inconvenient when you and Marinette want to go into the kitchen," Plagg commented idly as he watched Adrien. "But I bet it'll keep the cat out."

"We can do this tomorrow while I'm at school," Adrien said as he sat back down. "I'm _positive_ that even Lokki can't move both chairs out of the way."

Lokki tried. Lokki failed. And, thirty minutes after Lokki started trying to get into the trash, the sound of kitten claws sliding against the kitchen tile and the wood of the chairs finally stopped.

Adrien smirked as he entered another grade into the computer. Sure, it had taken a while, but it seemed that Lokki had finally given up-

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

Frowning, Adrien glanced over. Lokki was sitting there, batting at the flap of the trash can through the bars in the back of the chair. Every time the flap pushed back and clicked against the front of the can, she would just push it again.

And again.

And again.

"You are a little menace," Adrien informed her. "Can't you go play with your _normal_ toys?"

"Mmmrow."

Adrien put up for all of two more minutes of the incessant clicking before he finally went over and tugged Lokki off of the chair. Grumbling, he clambered over the chairs and pulled open a kitchen drawer. Grabbing the tape from the drawer, he grabbed another section of the newspaper, wedged it between the chair and the trash can flap, and taped it on. Just for good measure, he got the flap for the recycling bin as well.

"Now let's see you try anything," Adrien told Lokki, who had been watching him intently. "Let me work in peace, will you?"

Lokki _meow_ ed.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, Adrien had finished entering scores and had dinner heating up in the oven. Marinette had texted to say that she was running late- they had apparently run into some traffic on the way back from their errand- but that had been nearly an hour ago, which meant that she would hopefully be arriving soon.

In the meantime, Adrien decided to take a break and get the short cat video that his class had requested.

"Lokki, get the mouse," Adrien prompted as he- well, Plagg- sent the radio-controlled mouse skittering across the floor. He aimed his camera at Lokki as she watched the mouse scoot back and forth. "Oh, no, it's getting away from yo- oh, there you go." Lokki had finally pounced on the mouse. It made a small buzzing noise as she held it down. Curious, she lifted her paw again and it zipped free. She skittered after it, egged on by Adrien.

Their playtime was interrupted soon enough by a familiar laugh. "Kitty, what _are_ you doing?"

Adrien glanced up with a grin to see Marinette standing there. With a cheeky smirk, he asked, "Are you talking to me or Lokki?"

"You, obviously." Marinette kicked off her shoes and padded over to join him as Plagg continued leading Lokki around the apartment. She curled up behind him to watch as he recorded Lokki chasing the mouse. "So? What are you up to?"

"I promised I would record Lokki for my classes if they behaved," Adrien explained. He let out a short bark of laughter as he watched Lokki suddenly lose interest in the toy, clearly _finally_ tired out. "Oops, I think she's done for the day. She's all tired out. _Finally_." He ended the recording and set the camera aside. "She's been impossible all day. I wish I had her energy."

"Yeah, I heard about the thing with her getting stuck in the trash." Marinette giggled. "Would I be correct in assuming that that's what the setup in the kitchen is about?"

Adrien groaned at the reminder. "Yeah. I covered the flaps with newspaper earlier, before I left after lunch, and then she shredded that and Plagg and Tikki worked all afternoon to keep her out."

Tikki coughed delicately, looking a bit embarrassed. "Well, we _might_ have exaggerated just a little. We did spend forever after you left keeping her away, but then she napped for a few hours before trying again. We had been chasing her around for a good thirty minutes before you came home, though."

Both Adrien and Marinette laughed at that. "I _did_ wonder how Lokki still had so much energy left when I got back," Adrien said, grinning. "Anyway, when I got back, it wasn't fifteen minutes before she tried crawling in again. I looked over from correcting and only her rear was sticking out. And then she _kept doing it_."

Marinette giggled. "Poor kitty. Did you get some work done, though?"

"Mmmm. Some." Adrien clambered over the chairs in the kitchen to check on the dish reheating in the oven. "Ready for some dinner?"

"Of course!"

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien let the cat video run as he passed out graded exams the next day in class. He had double- and triple-checked that he had gotten the chairs back in place in front of the trash and recycling before he left, and the previous night Marinette had placed an order for some plastic flaps that could be attached over the existing ones. The new ones had to be pulled out, instead of pushed in like the ones on their current cans, and hopefully the combination of one needing to be pulled out and the other pushed in would keep Lokki out without making it too difficult for Adrien and Marinette to actually use.

A chorus of _awww_ ing and giggles snapped Adrien out of his thoughts, and he frowned briefly, wondering what could be so amusing. As he glanced up at the screen, he suddenly realized that the sound was on... and on-screen, Marinette had just returned.

_Whoops_.

The video ended, and suddenly all eyes in the class were on Adrien again. He sighed and steeled himself, hoping that he and Marinette hadn't called each other by any pet names or anything or they would _never_ get any work done today-

"Does your girlfriend _really_ call you Kitty? That's so cute!"

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my stories, this is a one-shot and is therefore complete. Please review, it really makes my day!
> 
> This particular story was inspired from a video on youtube (if anyone is interested in watching it, it's titled "Rescuing the world's most annoying cat"). Marinette and Adrien's cat was named after Loki, the Norse trickster god, and I doubled the k so it would be similar to Tikki and Plagg's names, with the double letter. It's also a bit of a reference to the original cat in the video, which was named Poki.


End file.
